


Victory

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been snarling at me all morning long and I am doneski," he said calmly. Ray pulled on Fraser's arm to turn him around, then roughly shoved him back against the fridge, keeping Fraser off balance. "Don't know what's pissed you off so bad, and right now, I don't care."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, 'cause I've had my ass kicked by the month of May. And it's only the 14th! For Qe2 with much love, much respect.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone out of the pool."

Fraser froze in the act of slamming the cabinet door shut and turning his head to snap at Ray. He was wearing his inscrutable Mountie mask, but Ray could see the anger in the tight set of his mouth, in the tense way he held his shoulders.

"You've been snarling at me all morning long and I am doneski," he said calmly. Ray pulled on Fraser's arm to turn him around, then roughly shoved him back against the fridge, keeping Fraser off balance. "Don't know what's pissed you off so bad, and right now, I don't care." Ray shoved his knee in between Fraser's longer legs and rested his thigh solidly against Fraser's crotch, ignoring his strangled squawk of outrage. One of Ray's hands came up to pin Fraser's shoulder to the fridge, the other twined through the soft hair at the back of Fraser's head with a firm grip.

Ray caught Fraser's glare and grinned as Fraser struggled for a moment. Ray had leverage on his side and Fraser was effectively trapped. Ray looked into Fraser's eyes, seeing the anger and frustration there. The mask had slipped a little. "Let me go," Fraser growled.

"Nope." Keeping eye contract, Ray _leaned_ against the growing hardness between Fraser's legs and licked at Fraser's lips, trying to coax his mouth open. Fraser shook his head slightly, still held immobile by the hand in his hair. Ray let go of Fraser's shoulder, bringing his hand up to caress the line of his jaw, feeling the tension there.

Stroking gently and feeling smooth skin, Ray traced a path from jaw to ear and back again while still nibbling at Fraser's beautiful mouth, slowly seducing him to open. He massaged the hinge of Fraser's jaw and heard the tiny whimper that Fraser made as he finally parted his lips and let Ray in. As a reward, Ray pressed harder with his thigh, swallowing Fraser's groan.

Fraser's mouth was warm and wet, with a hint of mint from the tea he'd been drinking earlier. Ray kept his mouth soft and sweet, distracting Fraser from the hand that was slowly sliding down his belly towards the button of his jeans. With a practiced flick of his fingers, Ray had the button undone and was pulling the zipper down, sliding his hand in to find Fraser's cock, hot and hard.

Jerking back with a gasp, Fraser broke the kiss and cried out Ray's name, wincing as Ray's fingers pulled hard on his hair.

Ray tugged sharply on Fraser's hair as a reminder and smiled ferally. It was time to break the Mountie.

He used his nose to nuzzle at Fraser's neck, to push Fraser's head to the side so he could nip at the pale, soft skin of his throat. Licking at the pulse he found there, Ray took Fraser's cock in hand, stroking roughly, setting a brutal pace that drew incoherent sounds from Fraser. Ray continued to bite hard at Fraser's sensitive neck, leaving behind red marks. Fraser had a _thing_ about his neck and Ray never failed to take advantage of that.

Rubbing his cheek against Fraser's, Ray felt the rasp of stubble. Lowering his mouth to nibble at Fraser's earlobe, he heard the desperate panting sounds Fraser made as Ray jacked him hard and fast. He returned his mouth to Fraser's neck, feeling a twisted sense of pride at the marks he was leaving behind.

Drawing out the pleasure, Ray waited until Fraser was keening low in his chest before kissing him again. He put all of his love into the kiss, knowing it would be enough to push Fraser over the edge. Fraser shuddered and shivered, coming in Ray's hand with a gasp. Ray immediately gentled his hand, crooning wordlessly as Fraser trembled in his arms, his head falling back to rest against the fridge with a soft thunk.

"I love you, Fraser," Ray whispered as he wrapped his arms around Fraser in a tight hug. Ray held him for a while, waiting for Fraser's breathing to slow. "Let's go lay down for a bit."

Ray tucked Fraser back into his pants and led him into the bedroom, an arm around Fraser's waist to steady him. Ray quickly stripped Fraser's clothes off and wiped him down with a warm washcloth, tucking him under the covers. He climbed into bed as well, curling behind Fraser and snuggling him. After a minute, Ray heard Fraser's soft snores. Once he was sure that Fraser had fallen asleep, Ray relaxed and let himself go as well.

* * *

Ray wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but it didn't feel like it had been that long. He'd rolled over onto his back and Fraser had followed, had kept himself plastered to Ray's side like he couldn't bear to be apart. He face was buried in the crook between Ray's neck and shoulder and somehow Ray knew he was already awake.

He stroked a hand lazily down Fraser's back, feeling him relax under the touch. "You wanna tell me what that was about?" He chuckled as he felt Fraser shake his head. "I don't mind fighting with you, Frase, but I usually like to know _why_." He turned a little toward him, lifting Fraser's face up for a sweet kiss.

Pulling back and looking into Fraser's eyes, for a brief moment he saw an upwelling of pain and uncertainty, an old wound that had never healed. He stoked Fraser's eyebrow with his index finger and followed a wild hunch. "Victoria?"

Startled, Fraser flinched. "How did you—"

Ray clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Did we forget again what Ray does for a living? What Ray happens to be damn good at?" He kissed Fraser again, lingeringly. "You never talk about it. Tell me."

There was a long pause as Fraser tried to choose the best way to explain. "You have to understand something, Ray." Fraser took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling. "I'd never loved anyone before her. She was the first, and what I felt for her took away my sanity." He smiled bitterly. "I would have done anything for her."

"That's what love is all about, Fraser." Ray touched Fraser's chest. "You have such a giving heart. Of course you would have done anything for her."

Fraser closed his eyes and sighed, resigned "That doesn't make what I did right, Ray. I hurt a lot of people with my actions, tried to betray my friends, almost got Diefenbaker killed."

"Never said it was right, Fraser. It wasn't right." Ray kissed him for a moment, loving him, aching for him. "You hurt a lot of people, people who trusted you and believed in you. And you, in turn, were betrayed by her. She used you, she betrayed you, and she would have killed you if she'd had a chance." He tucked Fraser's face back under his chin and stroked his back again, soothingly. "But everyone's forgiven you. They realize that you're a man, someone who makes mistakes, who can be led astray by his heart. You just need to forgive yourself. And that's the hardest part. That's gonna take a lot longer."

Fraser just nodded. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for being pissy earlier."

"S'okay, Fraser. I still love you."

"And I you, Ray."

-fin-


End file.
